never give up
by ashleycooler
Summary: AU; Massie, queen bee. Alicia, party girl. Kori, sweet and caring. Strawberry, stupid ditz. when A stabbed M in the back, M tried to get back at her. but whats a plan gone wrong and annoyed parents got in common? Massie being sent to Waverly Academy.
1. one

"Woo, now this is my type of party!" 16 year old, Massie Block said to her best friend Alicia Rivera, taking a chug out of her spiked fruit punch.

She earlier had ditched her Parents, Kendra and William Block's charity gala for a college party.

She and Alicia sat on the couch, with at least 7 hot college guys all around them.

With Massie's straight light brown hair, big amber eyes, and perfect light skin, and Alicia's dark wavy-straight hair, big round hazel eyes, and soft olive-tanned skin, what kind of guy in the right mind wouldn't be interested?

"I know, right? Aren't you glad I talked you into coming to this party with me?" Alicia said, as one of the college guys gazed his hand up and down her thigh.

"Totally! Tonight's all about being stupid, getting wasted, _and_ possibly getting laid," Massie said, winking at one of the guys.

"Ahh, so the usual then?" Alicia joked.

The girls laughed and clung they're glasses.

When the song "boom boom pow" came on, Massie suddenly jumped out of her seat, and dragged Alicia to the dance floor, the two girls danced like there was no tomorrow.  
All the girls looked at them with envy and jealousy, and all the guys looked at them as if they never seen a girl before. They were the life of the party.

**MPOV**

The next morning, I woke up on the floor of a guest house I've never seen before.

My shirt was off but, thank god, I still had my pants on, whoever I got with obviously didn't want to take advantage of me...or take _more_ advantage than he already did.  
Grabbing my shirt, and cell phone, I dashed out of the house, ignoring my massive hangover.

The last thing I remember from the party was me and Alicia dancing. As I walked down the drive way of this guys house, whom I didn't even know his name, let alone, know how he looked, I realized my parents we're probably wondering where the hell I was.

I quickly checked my phone for messaged, I had 6. Two from Alicia, two from my dad, and two from my mom,

I started to listen to Alicia's first. "Hey mass, man that party was in-sane! I got so freaking high, I don't even remember what happened most of the night. Anyways, there's another party tonight, wanna check it out? Unless you have to go to some lame-ass charity gala again, but anyways, call me when you can. TTYL, love ya." Said the first one,

I listened to the second. "Hey Mass, it's me again. Change of plans, instead of the party, I say we hit this new club that just opened down in Brooklyn. I can totally get us fake ID's. Well, call me soon. Love yaaa." The second one said. As much as I love Alicia, girl can get a little out of control.

I began listening to my parent's messages, "MASSIE ELIZABETH BLOCK! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING LEAVING OUR GALA WITHOUT EVEN A NOD GOODBYE?! CALL ME AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE YOUNG LADY!"

Rolling my eyes, I decided not to listen to the other 3; I assume they're all the same too.

As I was walking, I then realized I had no idea where I was.

I stood there on the sidewalk for a minute, looking around. There were so many streets in Manhattan; I didn't even know them all.

Then, out of nowhere, a black range rover stopped by where I was standing. The car window rolled down, and Massie found herself staring at 2 guys, one in the driver's seat, one in shotgun. They both looked around Massie's age, maybe a year older.

"Hey," the guy driving said, with a nod. "You look a little lost, need any help?"

"um, yeah actually, I have no idea where I am..." I said, a little uncertain if I should be talking to these guys, for all I know they could be convict killers planning on raping me.

"Oh, well, where are you headed? We could give you a lift." He said, with an unbelievable grin that made me want to melt right there and then.

Now that i think about it, both these guys we're amazingly hot, the driver had brown shaggy hair and deep sea-green eyes. And the guy sitting in shotgun had blond hair, with possessing ice blue eyes. They both looked like Abercrombie models.

"Well, i don't mean to sound like a loser or anything, but when i was a kid, my mom always told me not to get in a strangers car." I said, giving them my heartbreaking smile, half joking, half serious.

The blond one laughed.  
"funny _and _cute. Well, I'm Cam Fisher, and my mate over here, is Derek Harrington." He said, with a hot Australian accent.

"Massie Block." Was all i said.

"Well Massie Block, now that we properly introduced ourselves, at least let us give you directions. We'd hate if a 30-something year old creepy man stumbled upon you and did something not cool." Derek said, obviously trying to sound smart, which was obviously not working.

"Alright, I'll let you drive me home, but if you try anything funky, I have the police on speed dial." I said, opening the back door of the range rover.

It was then I noticed someone was sitting in the back seat. He was just as hot as Derek and Cam. He had brown eyes, tanned skin and dark brown Zac-Efron-hair.

"oh, hello." I said to him, "I'm Massie block."

"hi." he said, rather rudely. "And yes, i know. I heard the conversation." He added harshly.

"Okay..." this guy obviously didn't want me there. "So, what's your name?" I said, trying to make conversation.

"I don't see how that's any of your business." His cold brown eyes flicked over to me, like i was dirt.

"Relax, mate. She's not going to bite you." Cam said, turning around. He looked over at me with a grin "at least, I sure hope not."

"I cant promise you much." I said, with a wink.

"a'ight so, where am i driving you, Block?" Derek said

"The Palace hotel, on fifth avenue." I stated, ignoring the fact he already gave me a nickname.

"oh sweet, that's where we're staying there too," he said, with a smile.

"well, actually, i live there, my dads the owner of the hotel. are you from out of town?" i asked.

"yeah, we go to Waverly Academy, in Connecticut, and since its a long weekend, we decided to come down for a bit, catch up with old friends and whatnot." He said.

"Waverly, nice." I said, trying to sound as least interested as i could, when in reality even _i _was impressed.

"oh please, you probably don't even know what Waverly is." The kid sitting in the backseat with me –which i didn't get his name yet- said.

"listen kid, how old are you? Like 5? Get over yourself, i do know what Waverly is fyi. why don't you get off your high horse and kindly remove your nose from my ass, you don't know anything about me, stop acting like you do." I snapped at the kid.

"i love how you tell _me_ to get over myself, when its so obvious you act like you own the place. First of all, i know exactly what kind of girl you are, your the type that goes to partys with guys 4 years older than her, wearing the sluttiest outfit your money can buy, gets wasted and/or high, gets with a guy- if not one, then two- and next morning forgets about it, and does the same thing over the night after. And second of all, my names Josh not 'kid', and im 16, almost 17 'fyi'" he snapped back, mocking my voice when he said "fyi"  
woah, this kid was good. He basically described my life in 50 seconds and less.

i was about to say something back when...  
"when i say jump, you say how high, i aint never seen nobody-ody get so high, like a bird, like a plane-" the song "jump" by Flo rida blasted thru the car. Then i realized it was my ringtone, Alicia must have changed it

"hello?" i said, answering my i-phone.

"MASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Alicia screamed into the phone, it was at that moment, i realized i still had my hung over, and her screaming into the phone, wasn't helping.

and it was obvious, Josh, Cam & Derek heard. Cam turned around giving me a worried look

"Alicia..what is wrong with you? You don't have to faaa-reaking yell into the damn phone. Im still hungover." I said to her, getting a 'told ya' look from Josh, in which i responded with the middle finger.

"ooppsie dasie, soorryyyy. Where are youuuuuuuu? Do you want to go to the clubbbababab tonight or nottttttt?" she said, it was clear she was drunk, or high..or both.

i decided that Josh was right, maybe i should relax and chill for abit. I don't know why, but this guy made me want him to take me seriously, i didn't want him to think i was a slut and the person he described, even though that was me, i just had this weird feeling that wanted him to think more of me.

"Actually Alicia, I don't think I'm going to come tonight, i have other stuff to do." I said.

"Wait, what? What do you mean 'other stuff to do'? What could you possibly have to do, that's more important than partying with your true bffl?" she said, trying to play the guilt card on me.

"Well, to tell you the truth, Leesh. I'm not in the mood on getting wasted tonight, then waking up tomorrow at some random guys house, whom i probably won't even know his name. And as tempting as that sounds, i have SAT's tomorrow to do. Sorry." I explained to her.

"whatevs." Was all she said before hanging up.

I looked over to Josh, who had this amused look on his face. Cam, who had a smirk on his face, and Derek who was so focused on driving, that you'd think if he looks any harder, the glass of the car would shatter.

"alright, well, we're here." Derek said, breaking the silence.

"thanks" i said "wait, how did you guys know the way? I live here and ive never seen that street before,"

"oh, i use to live there." He said, with that unbelievable smile again

as we all opened the door, i wondered if this would be the last time we'd see each other, it was sad, i didn't even get with any of them.

"hey, do you guys wanna hangout tonight? I have nothing to do, and im not one for sitting at home being bored" i asked them suddenly

they all looked at each other, with what-the-hell expressions. Then Cam spoke first, "well, actually im doing something with Claire, so i cant." Then i guess he saw my 'who?' look, he explained "shes my girlfriend"

"ooohh, right right. How about you..two?" not sure if i should invite Josh, but i did anyway.

"hm, as tempting as that sounds...no thanks." Josh said, with a eye roll.

then i looked at Derek hopefully, "guess its just you and I block" Derek said, with a wink.

"sweet, well im in suite 1812, so just come by whenever." I said, with a smile.

* * *

i own nothing. :)

first fanfic! be nice.. haha (:

reviewwwwww and tell me what you think.

be honest.

k peace.

* * *


	2. two

i dont own anything...(:

and yes, i realized i spelled 'derrick' wrong.  
but i like it spelled 'derek' better, haha.

* * *

As we walked on the side walk to get to the hotel, I began to wonder if it was really worth not hanging out with Alicia to impress this Josh kid.

Hello, I am the Massie Block, daughter of one of the top richest men in New York State and socialite, elite of the elite.  
_I'm_ not the one who should impress _people_. _People_ should impress _me_.

I lost my train on thought when a girl a little younger than me came up to us.  
"Oh my god! You're Massie Block!" she basically screamed.  
"Um, yes?" I said, a little creeped out.  
"I read what happened with Alicia on gossip girl. It totally sucks!"  
"What are you talking about...?" I wondered.  
"Her and Chris? You didn't know?" She said, grabbing her phone out to send a tip to gossip girl.  
I ripped the phone out of her hands, and began to read the message out loud.

"'Here's a little tip of living in the Upper East Side...never trust your slut of a best friend with your boy. Too bad Massie Block obviously didn't get that memo. Saturday night, when _**M**_ was getting it on with a total hottie, her BFF Alicia Rivera had something up her sleeve, literally. _**A**_ was spotted dumping something that looked a lot like ecstasy out of her sleeve and into _**M**_'s drink. Then, while _**M**_ was passed out, _**A**_ snuck into a room with a hot blonde. And that blonde's name may have been...Chris Abeley. _**M**_'s old fling. Congrats,_** A**_. You definitely get the 'best friend of the year' award.'"  
And it had a picture of me sweaty and passed out, with my shirt half falling off, and another picture of Alicia and Chris making out while Alicia was opening the door of a room.

After I read that, the girl obviously saw my face she grabbed the phone out of my hands, and fast-walked away, obviously intimidated of what I was going to do.

"She is SO dead!" I spat, talking to myself. "I am going to **_ruin_** her!"

I realized I was still with Derek, Josh and Cam. Josh look like he was trying to hold in a laugh but it was obvious he wanted to crack up.  
Cam looked confused by who the hell gossip girl, Alicia, and Chris were. But most of all, by who the hell I _really_ was.  
And Derek looked like he wanted to laugh, with a bit of confusion, and throw in a bit of anger and sadness.  
I was in no mood for their bullshit right now.

"Derek we're going to have to re-schedule our date thing. I have a person to destroy..." I said angrily, and turned to walk away. I heard a faint 'um, okay...sure.' coming from him.

* * *

review, and tell me what you think !!  
next chapter, we get to meet massies friends. (:  
sorry this was kinda short...


	3. three

sorry, dont own a thaaang.  
reviewwwwww.

* * *

As I burst through the doors of the Palace, everyone turned to see who basically ripped the doors open.

When they realized it was just me, they had a nervous look on they're face.

"Call Strawberry and Kori, and tell them to meet me here in 20, ASAP!" I barked at Vincent. He worked here for like, 7 years. He was like family, and he knew who my friends were, so I didn't need to worry about giving him the numbers. He gave me a stern look before doing what he was told.

I was about to walk away, when a girl, around my age, maybe older, stood there giving me a dirty look. She had blond hair, and blue eyes. Her outfit was very Serena-van-der-Woodsen. I looked behind me, to check if she was looking at someone else, but there was no one there.

"What?" I asked, glaring at her.  
"Sorry, I was just wondering, do you usually walk in here like you own the place or is it just my lucky day?" she smirked.  
"I'm sorry, and you are...?" I asked. No one ever talked to me like that. I was impressed.  
"Claire Lyons, and you?" she took a step closer.  
"Massie Block and actually, I _do_ own the place. In case you were wondering."  
"Well, 'Massie Block' I don't really care what you own, but--" She got cut off when we heard a voice.  
"Claire!" the voice said, I turned around and saw Cam, Derek and Josh.

I rolled my eyes when Cam and Claire hugged and kissed. Then I realized this was the Claire he was talking about. I looked at her up and down, she was kind of pretty, I suppose.

"I see you two hit it off" He said in that amazing Australian accent, with a smile.  
"If by, 'hit it off' you mean, 'wanting to punch this chick in the face.' Your right, we did 'hit it off'" I said, rolling my eyes.  
"Wait you two know each other?" Claire noticed.  
"Yeah, we --" he was starting, but I cut him off.  
"Yes well, I'd _love_ to stay and chat and take a trip down Memory Lane, but I actually have things to do and people to see." I said, getting pretty annoyed.  
"Ay mate, relax your hormones, what's your problem?" Cam said, angrily.  
"Sorry, 'mate.' I'm just really pissed, and your lovely girlfriend here isn't making it better." I was in no mood to be nice right now.  
"Alright everyone just relax. Massie's obviously going through something." Derek said. I smiled at him for taking my side. But he didn't return the smile.

"Massie! Oh My God!" Strawberry suddenly rushed over out of nowhere, she pushed Derek out of her way and hugged me.  
"I know, Straw! But don't worry, I have a plan." I said, with a devilish smile.  
"Oh, I know you do." She said with the same smile.  
"Where's Kori?" I asked, realizing she wasn't there.  
"I'm right here." Kori said, walking in.  
Out of our group, Alicia, Strawberry, Kori and I, Kori was the nicest. Strawberry was probably the stupidest. I was...well, the bitch. And Alicia was the crazy party girl.

"Hello, I'm Kori. Are who might you guys be?" she asked Derek, Cam, Josh, and Claire.  
She seemed to get Josh's attention, because he smiled and answered first.  
"Hey, I'm Josh. This is Derek, Cam and Claire." He said pointing at each person as he spoken.  
"Fabulous, will you guys be joining us?" she asked politely

Me, Cam and Claire all said 'no!' while Josh and Derek said 'yes!'  
We all just stood there looking at each other, awkward.

Then out of nowhere, Griffin Hastings and Dempsey Solomon walked in, like _they _owned the place.  
"Hey Mass, Kor, Straw." Dempsey said. Griffin just nodded at us.  
"Hey, what are you doing here?"Strawberry asked.  
"Um, you guys didn't hear?" Dempsey asked. While, Griffin smirked and looked away.  
"Heard what exactly?" I asked, stepping up closer to them.  
"Mass, your parents are hosting a brunch. How do you not know this? We got a text from Layne Abeley to come down here." He said.  
Crap, my parents. im so dead.  
"Wait, does that mean Alicia and Chris are here?" I asked, looking at each person as they all went quiet.  
"Wow, it's like an episode of the fucking hills in here." Derek said, breaking the silence.


	4. four

common people, review.

ps. i own notta.

* * *

I have never felt so nervous in my life. I decided I should go up to my room and freshen up and change my clothing.

"I'm going to go to my room and change, Straw and Kor come with." I said, and they all turned their heads to look at me.  
"Okay, well we're going to head out anyway, it was nice meeting everyone." Cam said.  
"What? No. You're coming to brunch with us." I told them, and walked away with Kori and Strawberry following by my side, not giving them the chance to reply.

"Massie!" someone yelled. I stopped and turned around, only to see Derek jogging over where we were.  
"You guys go ahead; I'll meet you in my room." I told Strawberry and Kori, but was looking at Derek as I spoke. I handed them the key and heard they're footsteps going towards the elevator.

"What's up?" I asked.  
Behind him, Dempsey and Griffin were leaving going towards the place brunch was being held. While Cam, Claire and Josh stood in the same spot looking at us while talking to each other; I wonder if they're talking about us.  
"Nothing," he said blankly, "but, who are these people, Chris? Alicia? Gossip girl?"  
he added a laugh when he said 'gossip girl' like he was embarrassed to say it.

"Well, Chris and I use to have a thing before I met Alicia, but then I started going to parties with Alicia and he didn't like it, so we ended it. People still think I like him, but no worries, I don't." I said, smirking.  
"Oh, okay." He obviously didn't know what to say, trying to figure out what I was implying with the last part.  
"And Gossip girl is like a chick, with no life, and hides behind the internet and tells the world gossip about us."  
he bursted out laughing, and I just stood there looking at him blankly.  
When he saw my face, he stopped and looked around.  
"Are you for real?" he said with that smile again.  
"Yes, now if you don't mind..." I smiled back.  
"Oh right. Hey, do me a favour and take Claire with you guys?" he pleaded, with an obvious fake smile.  
"Hah, you don't like her either?" I smirked.

I stood there for a couple of minute, but then I finally gave in.  
"Claire! Come with us." I called out to her.  
Her eyes got wider as she looked around, to see if I was talking to another Claire.  
"Yes, I mean YOU." I said with fake excitement, then rolling my eye at Derek.  
"I'll see you in there" I nodded at him.  
"We're going to have so much fun!" she said walking over to us, with the same fake excitement I had.  
"Relax_, Elle Woods_.** (AN: LEGALLY BLONDE)** You're going to a brunch, not a 6th grade sleepover." I said walking to the elevator, signalling Claire to follow. She sighed and glared at Derek.

When we got to my hotel room, I opened the door and waited for Claire to go in. We walked in and saw Kori and Strawberry sitting on my bed laughing so hard they had to hold in they're stomach. They were probably talking about one of the funny things we did together. I smiled, they looked like the bestest friends. Then, I went straight to my closet, and signalled Claire to come.

"Alright, if you signal at me one more time, I cannot be responsible for the next shit fit I'll throw." She snapped.  
"Touchy, touchy."  
"Why am I even here?" she rolled her eyes.  
"Beeeecause, you can't just go to a _formal_ brunch dressing like that." I looked at her outfit. "Now, pick something you want to try on."  
She walked into my closet, and her jaw dropped.  
"Whoa," She muttered.

As we looked through the rows and rows of clothing, she stopped suddenly.  
"Why do you only have Marc J?" she asked  
"I have more, my clothing is separated by designer, alphabetically." I replied, ignoring the fact she gave Marc Jacobs a nickname.  
"Come over here." I waved her over.  
I was looking at a black strapless Betsey Johnson dress. It's about, 2.5m above the knee, and has a cute white bow below the breast.  
2 minutes later, she finally got here.  
"Okay, well I'm going to wear this. What about you?" I asked, but looking at the dress I was going to wear.  
"I have no idea. You have way too many clothes. Pretty sure, it's illegal to have this many." She said. I looked up at her and smiled.  
"No worries, we'll find something. But I got to shower so I'll get Kor and Straw to help."

I walked out of the closet, to find Straw and Kor looking at their phones, and sharing a nervous glance at each other.  
"What?" I asked, startling them.  
"Gossip girl. What else?" Strawberry said, stretching her hand forward for me to read the message, but I waved it away. I'll read it later.  
"Not now. Come help Claire pick something to wear for brunch." I said.  
They got off the bed, and we all walked into the closet and saw Claire still going through all the clothes.  
"Well, I'm going to go shower. You guys have fun." I said, and started walking deeper in my closet, with the dress and other personal items in my hand.  
"Um, isn't your bathroom out there?" Claire asked, pointing to the door.  
"There's another one in here. You can use the one out there if you want." I turned and went to the bathroom.

After a 10 minute shower, I quickly dried my hair, and straightened it, and put it in a low pony tail, I put on some eyeliner, Jenny Humphrey-like eyes shadow, a ton of mascara and a tad of foundation with a little soft pink lip-gloss. Then I pulled the dress on, and looked at myself in the mirror, all I needed was shoes.

I came out of the bathroom, and saw Claire in an orange Diane Von Furstenberg dress, black tights, her hair was in a half low pony tail, while the other part of her hair was down straightened.  
"Looking good." I smiled at her.  
"Thanks, you too." She said, smiling back, brushing her side bangs away from her eye.  
"Let's look at shoes" I said, dismissing our little heart-to-heart.

We went to the shoes and accessories part of my closet.  
I picked out a black BCBG high heeled ankle boots, for myself, and waited for Claire to pick hers.  
When we were finally done with accessories, and Claire picked out her shoes, white Christian Louboutin, we were in the elevator.  
"So Claire, how old are you and your friends?" Strawberry asked.  
"Cam, Derek, and I are seniors. And Josh is a junior. What about you guys?"  
"Me, Mass, and Kori are juniors; Alicia, Dempsey and Griffin are seniors." Strawberry said just as we heard the 'bing' on the elevator, telling us we're there.

We walked through the main lobby over to the big double doors, and I took a deep breath and shoved them open. No one really noticed us, except the 3 groups of people that were coming towards us.  
1. My parents.  
2. Cam, Josh and Derek, who might I mention, all looked pretty pissed.  
And 3. Alicia and Chris.  
Damn, why did I decide to come again?

* * *

don't forget to review, please? :)

|  
\/


	5. five

Don't own.  
REVIEW !!

* * *

Claire took in a dramatic deep breath.  
"Hmm, what's that I smell?" she took a dramatic pause. "Smells like judgement day to me." With that walked off to stop and chat with Cam, Josh and Derek.

"Why is it that drama always seems to follow us?" Kori said, walking up to Alicia and Chris.  
"Because it has nothing better to do." Strawberry answer, following Kori.

This left me only to confront my parents. I sighed, and walked towards them, trying to ignore the you-are-in-so-much-trouble looks they were shooting at me.

"Okay, now I know your mad or 'disappointed," I said, using my fingers to do quote marks, "or whatever, but before you say anything, I have an excuse."  
"oh really? I'd just _love_ to hear this." Kendra Block said. "Wouldn't you dear?" she turned to ask William, but he was busy talking and laughing with one of his business friends. Kendra sighed and grabbed William's elbow to get his attention to her and myself.  
"Oh, yes. Massie you're in big trouble!" He said, trying to cover up his lack of attention.  
"Okay, but just let me explain" I said, giving them my adorable puppy dog face.  
"Go ahead" He said angrily, receiving a smile from Kendra.

After rolling my eyes, I began to think of an excuse. I looked around the room, searching for something to help my imagination, and then my eyes landed on Claire.

"My friend, Claire, came down here from Waverly Academy, and I was _dying_ to see her, but she was leaving tonight, and I knew I wouldn't be able to see her, so I promised to meet up with her at Starbucks." I said, making up the whole thing. "She's right over there, if you want to ask her." I pointed to where Claire was.  
"No it's fine, dear. Your mother is just worried about you, that is all." William said, obviously wanting to go talk to his friends.  
"Well, good to know I am _trusted_." I said, and walked to where Claire and the boys were.

"Can I have your closet when they disinherit you?" Claire asked, with a hopeful look on her face.  
"Sure! As long as I can have your...Oh, wait, there's nothing you could have that I'd ever want." I shot back. "And, if my 'rents ask you, we went to Starbucks last night."  
"Hmm, there's nothing I love more than lying for someone I don't like." She said, earning a snicker from josh.  
"So what's up with you guys? You all looked pretty pissed." I asked them, ignoring Claire's comment.  
"Well, we all have to be at school b_y _tomorrow, but, Josh's mom is in the hospital for taking a shit load of pills, so someone needs to babysit his little sister while she gets her stomach pumped, and his mom told him he has to do it." Derek explained.  
"Oh, well, where's your dad?" I asked Josh.  
"6 feet in the ground." Josh replied smoothly with no emotion.

And for once I didn't know what to say, ever since my grandma died 2 years ago, I've been scarred of death.

"Oh, don't worry about it; I can get someone to babysit her." I offered, trying to help.  
"Yeah, like I'm going to let _you_ take care of my sister." He said.  
and I swore, I heard him mutter "she's all I have left."  
"I could help, If you want." Kori said, out of nowhere, smiling at Josh. Josh grinned back at her.  
"But one problem, how are _we_ going to get to school?" Cam said, pointing at himself, Derek and Claire.  
"Josh is going to take the car." He explained.  
"I have a private jet you can take, its way faster." I said, and then turned to Josh. "And when you put your sister to sleep, you can take my _other_ jet, so you'll make it to school. And Kori can make sure your sister is fine until your mom gets better." I told him, with a smile, trying to be nice.  
"Alright then, it's settled. Josh, I'll meet you at the front when this is over. Massie, we still have another problem." Kori said, nodding her head at Alicia and Chris.


	6. six

dont own the clique.  
WARNING:  
this chapter is pretty sad,  
and there's swearing.

* * *

With a sigh, we walked over to them. Putting on the most fakest smile I could.  
"Oh my God, Massie!"Alicia yelled, causing people to turn their heads and look over at us.  
"Shhhh!" I whisper- shouted. It's obvious she had one too many bottles of Champaign.  
"So, are we going to that club or what?" she whispered too.  
I thought about it for a minute and decided that was a perfect chance for me to get back at her.  
"Actually, instead of that, can we do something else? I heard there's a party in Brooklyn, if you want to go?" I said with a devilishly smile, I heard Kori snicker.  
"Of course! Of course! Let's go at 8" she agreed.  
Perfect, that was my chance to get back at her.

After exchanging phone numbers and emails and saying goodbye to Cam, Derek and Claire, Kori went to meet up with Josh, Strawberry was God knows where, and Alicia was on the phone whisper-yelling and looking worried. I decided to go ask what's up.  
"No! No! Don't worry, I'll have the money. Just be there at exactly 9, and don't bring anyone with you." She said to her phone, and looking around. When she saw me coming, she quickly said a few words and hung up.  
"What was that about?" I asked her suspiciously.  
"Nothing, nothing. But hey, before the party, do you mind if we drive on the outskirts of Manhattan? There's something I need to pickup."  
I looked at her suspiciously again, not knowing what to say. So I just nodded.  
"Can we take your car?" I asked her, just encase she was planning something funky, which if she was, it would be under her car not mine.  
"Yeah, definitely, I'll pick you up at 8."  
And for some _odd _reason, I have a **really, really, **_**really**_**, **bad feeling.

When Alicia came to pick me up, I was wearing just-below-the-knee black leggings from Guess, and a black Bench sweater, it wasn't anything fancy because I knew Alicia had something planned. But I must say, on me, it looked smokin'.  
It is now about 9;30, it's pretty dark out; it's the perfect time for something bad to happen. So, after an hour and a half awkward drive, we finally got to a place that looked like 'the hood' you could hear sirens go off, gun shots, people yelling and the streetlights were flicking.  
"Alicia, where the hell are we?" I asked her, my voice shaky. Shit, what have I put myself in?  
"We're just picking something up." She said, her eyes focused on the road.

She parked the car at a little park in the middle of a neighbourhood and got out, I did the same.  
That's when I saw 2 guys (looking like men) sitting on a bench, and Alicia going near them.

"Alicia!" they said, standing up. They had a bottle of vodka and beer and a bunch of other alcohol I didn't even know the name of.  
"Heyyyy!" Then turned to me. "Stay here, and don't say anything." She said, in a protective way.  
I just nodded to her, scared to speak; she gave me a hug and went to her little friends.  
I stood there, looking around, feeling watched.  
I heard Alicia and her friends laughing, I turned to look at them, and saw them sitting on the bench drinking hardcore.  
She better not get drunk, or I'll have to drive illegally.

I saw one of the guys looking at me, and said something to Alicia; she turned around a looked at me for a minute, then turned back and said something and stood up.  
The guys stood up too, and one of them took a Ziploc bag full of pills out of his jacket, while the other one looked around making sure no saw.  
Of course, she's buying drugs. I should have thought.  
I sighed, rolled my eyes and crossed my hands across my chest.  
Alicia paid them and she walked over, stumbling.  
"Can you drive?" I asked her, making sure.  
"Yeah, yeah. Of course, I'm fine." She spat a bit as she spoke.  
"Whatever, let's leave already, this place just screams 'rape'" I said, getting in the car.  
Alicia got into the driver's seat and buckled up; she sat still for a moment staring off.  
"Are you sure your fine?" I asked, getting more worried.  
She ignored me and started the car, and drove off with a startling acceleration.  
This isn't good.

As we drove, it seemed to have gotten darker and darker.  
And that's when it happened...

SLOWMOTION-

A little girl around 5 years old with long dark brown hair was walking with a bouncy ball, the ball hit her foot and rolled away on the side walk, the girl stood there, and ran over to get the ball but the ball rolled on to the road we were driving on.  
Panic washed threw me.  
"Alicia..." I said, my voice trembling  
"Yes?" she said, looking over me.  
Then, the girl just kept running, not noticing the car.  
"Alicia! Slow down." I said, panicking more.  
"What are you on?" She laughed, not slowing down.  
Before I could say anything, the girl ran right in front of the car, and picked up her bouncy ball, Alicia was either too drunk to notice, or just didn't notice at all because the girl was too little for her to see.  
Then we heard a loud cry, and a thump.  
"Oh my god!" I screamed, tears threatening to fall, Alicia was still driving.

But that wasn't the worst; the next thing was even more horrible.  
I saw from the side walk the girl was just on, a boy and a girl holding hands, both froze.  
The boy dropped the girls hand and ran, he finally stopped and stood over the little girl's body and he fell on his knees next to the girl, and cried. The boys face looked so familiar; I looked back at the girl who was yelling in her phone, and realized that it was Kori. Panicking again, I looked back at the boy and noticed it was Josh.  
"Oh my God!" I screamed again, and this time tears fell through my eyes.  
The girl Alicia just hit was Josh's sister, the "only thing he has left" as he said, and we took that away from him.  
"Pull over." I barked at Alicia, while bawling my eyes out.  
"What? Are you crazy? We'll get in to much trouble." She said, her eyebrows raised.  
"Pull over!" I yelled.  
Once we were farther away from the accident, Alicia turned into a dark street, and parked the car.

"What the fuck man?" she turned to me angrily.  
"You just hit a little girl! What the fuck, I thought you said your okay!" I screamed at her, still crying.  
"Okay, I might be _a little, tiny bit, _drunk." She said, showing how tiny by using her index finger and thumb.  
"Unlock the door, I'm getting out." I demanded, I couldn't even believe this.  
"What? Mass, come on, that's not necessary. He didn't even see us, thank the lord for tinted windows." She said, like it was no biggie.  
"Alicia, you know how scared of dying I am. Now fucking, unlock the door now!" I cannot believe this is happening.  
"Fine, but you're not telling anyone about this." She said, unlocking the door.  
"Wanna bet?" I said, daring her.  
"Because, if I go down, I'm bringing you down with me." She said, glaring at me.  
I just turned away and got out.  
She drove off, leaving me there alone, scared to death, crying.  
If she was done before, she's fucked now.

I decided to walk to the main road, which is a half hour+ away from the accident and call Isaac.  
As I walked, all I could think about was Josh's face, and how sad he must be right now.  
I couldn't stop crying, I just witnessed death right in front of my eyes.  
Its about 2am right now, and I have to get home and study for my SAT's.

It took Isaac an hour to get here, I sucked up the tears for now, and got into the back seat trying to get the image out of my head. There was no way, I'll be sleeping tonight.

And I was right, I didn't sleep at all, I sat in bed and cried the entire night. My room was filled with Kleenex and empty chocolate boxes. It is now 7 AM and I had to get ready for my SAT's.  
I got out of bed, and went over to the bathroom.  
I looked into the shelves and found some Advil, I took 2, hoping it would numb the pain.  
I went and looked into my closet, I was in no mood to dress up, so I just took a pair of true religion skinny jeans and a white Marc Jacobs 3/4-sleeved turtleneck and a gray Alice + Olivia cardigan and grabbed my bag and left to meet Strawberry in the lobby.

* * *

I know, WTF right?  
reviewwwwwwww.  
right now.  
or else.  
:)


	7. AN, sorrrry

Hello, :)  
sorry for authors note or whatever.

So, I added 2 chapters because I'm leaving for Australia soon, and I doubt I'm going to be updating this.  
But I might, so keep your eyes open :) !

Anyways.  
Please, review :) !!

Ashley.


End file.
